


And Then They Were Three

by Aragarna



Series: The Fatherhood Chronicles [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First quality time between father and son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Were Three

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kanarek13 for the cheerleading and beta. :)

Elizabeth is resting, enjoying a well-deserved sleep. The night has been long, and she did all the hard work, while Peter could only hold her hand and watch, as she gave birth to this little wonder that is now their son.  
  
While El is sleeping, Peter stands there, next to the crib, fascinated. Little Neal, his newborn son, is all wrapped up in a tiny little blanket, and he has a tiny little hat on his head. He is so tiny! He has micro fingers, a tiny little nose, and very tiny ears.  
  
Peter gently caresses his cheek with his finger. He looks so fragile, so precious. And he’s so beautiful.  
  
A nurse comes in to check on the mother and her newborn.  
  
“Do you want to hold him?” she asks Peter.  
  
Peter blushes a little, embarrassed. “He’s so little. I’m afraid to break him.” The truth is, he really wants to.  
  
The nurse chuckles and indicates the armchair in the corner of the room. “Sit there, make yourself comfortable,” she instructs, as Peter does as he is told. “Now fold your arms, like that.”  
  
She then delicately takes the baby out of his crib and puts him in Peter’s arms.  
  
“There,” she says. “Keep him close to your chest. Always make sure to sustain the head and neck, and that you’re both comfortable.”  
  
Peter nods as he keeps a cautious eye on the little treasure in his arms. Neal wriggles a little and Peter rocks him gently.  
  
“See, it’s easy. Just relax, you’re doing fine,” the nurse says with a smile. “I’ll be around if you need me.”  
  
People often think Peter doesn’t like kids. That’s not true. It’s just that he doesn’t know how to handle them, or how to communicate with them. But now that he is the father of one, he is determined to make the necessary efforts. He wants to give that little creature all the love and happiness in the world.  
  
“Hey, Little Neal,” Peter whispers, feeling a little awkward. “I’m your daddy. And there on the bed, sleeping, it’s your mommy.  She’s a very smart and very wise woman. I’m telling you, you’ll have a hard time keeping things from her… But she’s an event planner, so don’t worry about your birthdays, you’re covered. Me, I’m an FBI agent. I’m arresting the bad guys who steal money, or fraud, or counterfeit things. I’m ASAC. That means Assistant Special Agent in Charge. I’m in charge of the White Collar division in Manhattan. I’m doing mainly administrative work now, so that I can be on time and be there for you and your mom.”  
  
But Neal doesn’t seem to care much about his daddy’s bonding attempts. He suddenly starts to cry, for no apparent reason. Peter shots El a worried look.  
  
“Shhh, you’re going to wake up your mom,” he whispers to his son as he tries to shift his hold on the baby, hoping to give him a more comfortable position. But Neal continues to cry, and Peter feels more and more helpless. He tries to rock him, to no avail.  
  
“Come on, Neal, tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
“I think he’s just hungry,” Elizabeth says in a sleepy voice, holding her hands out. She looks tired, but she is also radiating a soft glow of happiness, as she smiles to her boys.  
  
“Sorry we woke you up,” Peter says softly. He gives her the baby and sits at the end of the bed.  
  
Elizabeth opens her gown, releases her breast and puts the baby on her chest. Neal immediately stops crying, finds the nipple and starts sucking with appetite, his little hand delicately resting on the round breast, engorged with all the maternal milk.  
  
“I have to say, I’m a little jealous,” Peter says with a grin. “They’re so big now…”  
  
Elizabeth looks up at him and smiles. “Sorry, hon, you’ll have to share for a while.”  
  
Peter looks at his son and wife. They’re three now, and he’ll have to share El with their son. But he doesn’t mind. He’s the happiest father in the world.  
  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  



End file.
